This disclosure relates to a physical training device and method that enhances muscle strength and/or technique involved in grasping an object overhead, such as when rebounding a basketball or catching a football.
Some sports, such as basketball and football, and other activities, often involving grabbing a ball overhead. Strength and technique training can enhance an individual's performance in these actions. A basketball rebounding training device is known that holds a basketball overhead on a spring-loaded arm, with which a user trains by jumping up, grabbing the ball and pulling the ball downward against the resistance of the spring-loaded arm.